etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Etrian Odyssey Nexus
Etrian Odyssey Nexus (世界樹の迷宮X Sekaiju no Meikyū Cross) is the sixth mainline installment in the Etrian Odyssey series. As the last Etrian game on the 3DS, Nexus brings together elements from all 5 mainline games. A total of 18 returning classes are available as party members, with a 19th class - the Hero - being the game's new addition. Dungeons from all across the series make a return, featuring new renditions of old themes to befit the 3DS's sound system. Story A royal decree from Princess Persephone of Lemuria has gathered the realm's greatest explorers to the floating city of Maginia. These explorers will plunge into the mysteries of the Lemuria archipelago and its Yggdrasil Tree seeking treasure and glory. Gameplay The game takes the interface and character stat system from Etrian Odyssey V. Magic attack and magic defense, rather than being universally governed by TEC, are now dictated by INT and WIS respectively. Stat caps are 255 instead of 99. Weapons can be forged to improve their stats and even unlock and improve stat bonuses or skills tied to them. Character portraits can be freely selected regardless of the party member's class, and the game's default portraits on top of returning ones from V'' feature color customizability for the character's skin, hair, and eyes. The player can assign a voicebank to a character on creation. The Force system and subclassing makes a return for this game. Each class comes with their own Force Boost and Break, and past the midway point, subclassing becomes available, which allows a character to gain skills from another class. Skill progression is split into three pages: Novice skills are available immediately, Veteran only past level 20, Master past level 40. Skill caps and requirements are low to facilitate skill point management with subclassing. Players can choose between four difficulty settings: Picnic, Basic, Expert, and Heroic. Picnic can be chosen at any time during a playthrough, but the moment that difficulty is selected, the player cannot switch out of it. Heroic is functionally identical to Expert, but can only be selected when initiating a new playthrough. Choosing Heroic prevents the player from switching down from it mid-playthrough, and also prevents carrying over past data if selected as a New Game+. The game takes an adaptation of the overworld from ''IV to express its strata, as opposed to a single extensive dungeon that the player works through like the other mainline games. On exiting Maginia, the player is taken to a world map where they can select a dungeon to explore. Main dungeons usually last three floors, and from time to time with plot-based or NPC-related events, the player also unlocks sub-dungeons. Sub-dungeons are much shorter, only having a single floor, but are also home to an optional boss at the end. After clearing main dungeons, the player unlocks a gather point where they can collect materials found within the related dungeon without needing to actually enter it. Materials can range from monster drops, gathered items, and even conditional or rare drops. However, occasionally an overworld FOE will show up, rendering the gather points it has visited temporarily inaccessible until it is defeated. Classes There are nineteen classes and one pseudo-class included in Etrian Odyssey Nexus. * Protector * Survivalist * Medic * Ronin * War Magus * Gunner * Zodiac * Farmer * Ninja * Sovereign * Shogun * Nightseeker * Landsknecht * Arcanist * Imperial * Highlander * Harbinger * Pugilist * Hero * Servant of Darkness (Vampire) Wallpapers Sqx_pc_a_1280_1080.jpg|1280 1080 Sqx_pc_a_1366_768.jpg|1366 768 Sqx_pc_a_1600_900.jpg|1600 900 Sqx_pc_a_1920_1200.jpg|1920 1200 External links * Official Japanese website * Official English website Category:Etrian Odyssey Games Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus